Seals of many different types, e.g., face seals or lip seals, have been used for a variety of applications. One example application is a sealing system (or a sealing assembly) for a machine or device having a rotating shaft in a stationary housing where oil, water or other fluid must be sealed from other cavities in the machine or device. In some cases, the sealing system has a wear sleeve attached on the rotating shaft. When the rotating shaft, e.g., a mast of a rotorcraft, is big or long, it may be inconvenient to install and/or uninstall the wear sleeve.